Sob as Estrelas
by Al Heiderich
Summary: Continuação de Sob o Luar. Conrad e Yuuri se encontram novamente nos jardins do castelo. ConradxYuuri, WAFFFluff, ShounenaiYAOI


**Tìtulo:** Sob as Estrelas  
(Continuação de Sob o Luar)  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Casal:** ConradxYuuri  
**Genero:** Romance, Fluff/WAFF  
**Avisos:** Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash, OOC  
**Resumo:** Continuação de "Sob o Luar". Conrad e Yuuri se encontram novamente nos jardins do castelo.  
**Retratação: **Maru-ma não prentence à mim e não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic, ela é apenas para divertimento.  
**Nota:** Eu escrevi essa fic há tempos, antes de entrar na faculdade e perder todo o meu tempo livre para os estudos e livros... Não ia publicar (mesmo porquehavia esquecido dela, etambém não achava que alguém a leria), mas após receber um review na outra _(aproveito para agradecê-lo aqui: **muito obrigada pelo comentário, "ANdy"**)_, resolvi publicá-la.Talvez eu escreva outra continuação quando tiver tempo (já está começada, em algum lugar na minha pasta de fics inacabados...), mas primeiro tenho que escrever uma de FMA que prometi... _(e é impressionante o fato de que, sempre que eu tento escrever um RoyxRiza, acaba saindo um EdxWinry no final...)_

Os travessões nos diálogos foram trocados por aspas porque o não aceita travessão como começo de um parágrafo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquela noite também estava muito gostosa, nem tão fria nem tão quente, mas o castelo estava muito mais animado que a noite que se passara na semana anterior. Isso porque naquela noite estava acontecendo um dos vários bailes que Cecile organizava freqüentemente. E Yuuri, como era de se esperar de sua pessoa, estava participando dele.

Ele suspirou, olhando novamente para a pista de dança do lugar onde estava sentado em um dos cantos mais escondidos da enorme sala. Günter que havia encontrado aquele lugar para Yuuri, e ele, Gwendal e Anissina estavam lhe fazendo o enorme favor de manter grande parte dos convidados longe dali. Então eram raras as vezes em que ele precisava conversar com algum nobre. Quem aparecia mais por ali era a própria Cecile, quando não estava dançando com um dos homens da festa. Era ela, inclusive, quem trouxera vários copos da bebida muito gostosa que Yuuri estava tomando no momento.

No comecinho do baile, Wolfram havia grudado em sua pessoa, e não deixava quase ninguém, principalmente mulheres, chegarem perto de Yuuri, levando este a pensar que a noite seria mais um dos bailes horríveis na qual ele ficaria só escutando o Wolfram reclamar sobre a sua fidelidade a noite inteira. Mas não muito tempo depois, para sua felicidade, Ken havia aparecido em seu socorro e lhe dado uma piscadela, arrastado Wolfram para a pista de dança onde os dois haviam passado quase toda a noite, dançando abraçadinhos.

Yuuri sorriu. Seu amigo e seu "noivo" formavam um casal realmente fofo, um dos que melhores combinavam naquela pista de dança. De vez em quando Wolfram olhava em sua direção e sua expressão mudava de contente para culpada, e logo o loiro tentava sair da pista de dança. Mas Ken o puxava para lá de volta e sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido, fazendo-o voltar para a dança relutantemente, mas essa relutância não demorava a se tornar contentamento novamente. Outras vezes ele via Ken se abaixar e sussurrar no ouvido do loiro, que imediatamente ficava vermelho. Ele riu baixinho ao presenciar novamente uma dessas cenas. Ele não ficaria muito surpreso se no dia seguinte Wolfram pedisse o anulamento de seu noivado, que ele daria sem hesitar muito.

Ele olhou para seu copo e franziu o cenho ao perceber que a bebida que tomava havia acabado. Pena que Cecile não o havia dito o que era aquilo, pois o deixava extranhamente feliz e aquecido por dentro, ele queria mais. Mal teve tempo para concluir esse pensamento e o copo foi retirado de sua mão, sendo substituído por outro cheio. Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar Cecile à sua frente, com um enorme sorriso curvando seus lábios vermelhos.

"Está gostando da noite, Vossa Majestade?" - ela perguntou se sentando ao seu lado, sorvendo então um gole de sua própria bebida. Yuuri sorriu, bebendo a sua também antes de responder.

"A noite está mra... maravilhosa, Celi." - Yuuri franziu o cenho quando não conseguiu pronunciar corretamente a palavra, mas logo sorriu quando escutou a risada de Cecile.

"Vejo que está aproveitando mesmo! E meu Wolf também parece estar." - ela olhou para a pista de dança por um segundo, sorrindo enquanto olhava seu filho e Ken dançando. - "Mas, diga-me Majestade, pelo que vi você não dançou sequer uma vez... Não quer me acompanhar em uma dança?" - Yuuri ficou vermelho, e pensou um pouquinho demais antes de dar uma resposta, por algum motivo seu cérebro parecia estar funcionando mais devagar que o normal...

"Hm... Não, melhor não... Estou um pouquinho tonto agora... E eu também sei... não sei dançar." - ele respondeu sorrindo, tropeçando em suas palavras. Cecile riu novamente e se levantou.

"Ora, mas isso é um pecado! Por isso nunca vi Vossa Majestade dançando em meus bailes! Pois, venha comigo! Os jardins estão vazios agora, vamos para lá e eu mesma o ensino a dançar!" - ela então estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, o que Yuuri aceitou com gratidão. Assim que se levantou o mundo girou por um segundo, mas logo ele estabeleceu seu equilíbrio novamente. Cecile pegou o seu copo de sua mão e então os dois começaram a caminhar devagar até os jardins, com o garoto cambaleando vez ou outra.

Os jardins estavam realmente vazios, e escuros com a lua minguante que fracamente os iluminava, mas pelo menos assim ninguém o veria tropeçando em seus próprios pés enquanto tentava dançar daquele jeito. Cecile colocou os copos no chão, perto de uma árvore, e então voltou-se para o rei novamente.

"Bom, vamos começar com nossas aulas!" - ela então abraçou Yuuri, e este não hesitou em abraçá-la de volta, pela primeira vez sentindo-se extranhamente bem por ter seu rosto enfiado entre os seios da ex-rainha. - "Para começar, vamos com uma valsa simples..." - as palavras porém foram cortadas por uma voz que se aproximava.

"Mamãe! O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Anissina me disse que Conde Von Weissberg a está procurando..." - Conrad deixou sua voz morrer quando viu Yuuri e sua mãe se abraçando. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa, mas em vez de esclarecê-lo, sua mãe apenas se dirigiu ao rei, soltando-o.

"Oh, mas é uma pena, Majestade, eu realmente tenho que ir! Mas tenho certeza que meu filho pode continuar de onde paramos." - quando terminou essa frase, Cecile se virou para Conrad e lhe deu uma piscadela, fazendo com que ele erguesse a outra sobrancelha. - "Uma boa noite aos dois!" - com essas palavras ela saiu andando em passos rápidos em direção ao castelo. Conrad a seguiu com o olhar por alguns segundos, e então dirigiu sua atenção para o rei, que no momento estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Continuar de onde paramos?" - Conrad perguntou, olhando para o rei que agora andava em sua direção. Ele então arregalou os olhos e estendeu os braços rapidamente, pegando por pouco o rei que havia tropeçado nos próprios pés. Yuuri riu como se alguém o tivesse contado uma piada muito engraçada.

"Ela esva... estava me ensinando a dançar. Mas é meio difícil quando seu parceiro tropeça nos próprios pés." - ele voltou a rir então, agora já sobre seus próprios pés, com o apoio de Conrad que segurava seus ombros. O homem mais velho arregalou os olhos ao comportamento do garoto, então aproximou seu rosto ao de Yuuri para confirmar suas suspeitas. Yuuri imediatamente parou de rir quando sentiu a proximidade do rosto de Conrad ao seu, e seu coração disparou em seu peito enquanto ele fechava seus olhos.

"Yuuri... Você está bêbado!" - Conrad disse ao sentir o cheiro da bebida que saía da boca do outro, então voltou a erguer a cabeça. Os olhos de Yuuri estavam fechados, sua boca entreaberta, e ele estava bastante vermelho. Seu cérebro estava mais lento do que nunca.

"Hã...?" - ele disse inteligentemente, abrindo olhos confusos para olhar o homem mais velho. Conrad franziu o cenho.

"Pensei que havia dito para que você não bebesse." - ele disse sério, e Yuuri fez um biquinho. Ele odiava aquela expressão desapontada de Conrad, principalmente quando estava dirigida a si.

"Mas eu não bebi nada alcoólico! Só um suco gostoso que Celi me ofereceu..." - ele então apontou para as bebidas que ainda estavam embaixo da árvore. Conrad mordeu os lábios e foi até a arvore, pegando um dos copos e sentindo o cheiro. Álcool. Era bem o jeito de sua mãe, enganar Yuuri para deixá-lo bêbado. Wolfram deveria ter seguido seu conselho e não deixado o lado do rei. Ele se voltou novamente para o garoto, que estava cabisbaixo e parecia se sentir extremamente culpado. - "Desculpa, Conrad..." - Pela sua voz, Yuuri parecia prestes a chorar. A expressão de Conrad se tornou mais gentil e ele sorriu.

"Não há pelo que se desculpar, Yuuri. Vamos, eu vou levá-lo para o seu quarto." - ele então pegou a mão do rei e começou a andar, mas ele virou novamente para o garoto quando sentiu sua mão sendo puxada. Yuuri tinha uma expressão de criança contrariada no rosto.

"Mas eu não quero dormir agora! Celi me disse que você me ensinaria a dançar!" - ele então abraçou Conrad da mesma forma que Cecile o havia abraçado, e Conrad o abraçou de volta mais como reflexo, e para previnir o garoto desequilibrado de cair no chão. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Conrad vermelho, e Yuuri tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, até que Yuuri olhou para cima. - "Não vamos começar?" - Conrad forçou um sorriso, agradecendo à noite escura e ao estado de Yuuri no momento, porque assim ele não podia perceber o rubor em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, Yuuri. Mas... Só um pouquinho, tudo bem? Você precisa dormir..." - e os dois começaram a dançar, Conrad guiando, e Yuuri desajeitadamente seguindo. Depois de algum tempo dançando relativamente bem, Yuuri tropeçou e prendeu o pé de Conrad, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. O rei começou a rir feito criança, deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito do outro.

"Ei, Conrad... Você não me chamou de Vossa Majestade hoje...!" - Yuuri disse ainda rindo, então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Conrad, que o mirava com uma enorme mistura de sentimentos. Yuuri sorriu e aproximou seu rosto ao de Conrad, como se estivesse checando algo. Então ele passou seus dedos levemente sobre as bochechas do homem mais velho.

"Você está vermelho, Conrad." - ele sussurrou, sua voz milagrosamente sem o tom arrastado que a bebida havia colocado. O outro engoliu em seco, ficando ainda mais vermelho que antes. Olhos negros se prenderam a olhos castanhos. E então, seu sorriso caindo, Yuuri vagarosamente abaixou a cabeça de encontro à de Conrad, seus olhos se fechando durante o trajeto. Os olhos de Conrad, por sua vez, se arregalavam.

O beijo durou pouco mais de segundos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade para Conrad. Ele estava congelado, não sabia o que fazer. O que mais queria era envolver o rei em seus braços e retribuir seu beijo com toda a sua vontade, mas isso não seria certo, Yuuri estava bêbado afinal, e não sabia o que estava fazendo. Assim que Yuuri ergueu seu rosto novamente, passaram por seus olhos inúmeros sentimentos que Conrad não podia reconhecer. Então o garoto de cabelos negros finalmente sorriu um de seus sorrisos mais gentis e novamente passou sua mão levemente pelo rosto do outro.

"Você pode achar que eu estou fora de mim, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo, Conrad. Apenas... um pouco mais corajoso, podemos dizer." - ele então riu, mas logo parou. Ele ficou sério e um sentimento forte tomou seus olhos, algo que fez Conradesquentar por dentro. Yuuri abaixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios de Conrad com os seus novamente, fechando os olhos e parecendo aproveitar o ato como se fosse a última vez. Dessa vez, Conrad fez o mesmo. Assim que os dois se separaram novamente, Yuuri não voltou a abrir os olhos, apenas sussurrou. - "Eu o amo, Conrad. Espero que esse sonho nunca acabe..." - e então encostou a cabeça sobre o peito do mais velho, soltando um pequeno suspiro de contentamento.

Após alguns segundos, Conrad começou a relaxar, e só então ele teve coragem de abraçar o garoto que estava deitado sobre si, enquanto encarava as estrelas brilhantes no céu e a lua minguante. Apenas após um tempo ele se permitiu acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer, então sorriu, sentindo seu corpo se aquecer. Ele olhou para baixo então, encarando carinhosamente o garoto em seus braços. Yuuri já estava no mundo dos sonhos há algum tempo...


End file.
